


you wear white and i'll wear out the words i love you

by ladybex



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Architect Ben Solo, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Graduate Student Rey, Happily Ever After, Marriage, Rey is adopted by Jyn and Cassian, Senator Leia Organa, Wedding Fluff, author continues to be bad at tags, set in Baltimore Maryland, you can pry that modern hc out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybex/pseuds/ladybex
Summary: In less than four hours, Rey will be a wife.Ben’s wife.In less than four hours, Rey will be Ben’s wife.A thought that both terrifies and excites her to no end, though right now she’s leaning more towards the terrified bit.





	you wear white and i'll wear out the words i love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovefromyourginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefromyourginger/gifts).



> happy belated birthday to kels who requested some reylo wedding fluff! hope you enjoy it boo!
> 
> fic title taken from Marry Me by Train

Ben would like to personally thank whoever it was that decided that the wedding and the reception should be held at the same hotel, because he gets married in six hours and has already managed to find the hotel bar to hide out in with his father.  
  
That person is probably the person they are both hiding out from, but there’s no way either of the Solo men are going to ever admit that Leia drove them to the bar mere hours before Ben is supposed to say, “I do”, so they silently agree that if anyone catches them there, they are “bonding” or some shit.  
  
“Take it easy there kid, Rey will kill you if you’re too drunk to say your vows,” Han warns him when he all but chugs half of his third Old Fashioned in the last forty some odd minutes.  
  
“Talking from experience old man?” Ben asks with a wry grin, because of course he knows the story of his parents wedding day.  
  
“As far as I know, Rey didn’t sneak into your room last night to tell you she was knocked up, did she? Because that’s probably something you should let your old parents know before we start toasting at your reception, give the caterers time to swap out that champagne with sparkling cider,” his fathers says with an expectant look.  
  
Ben just raises his hands in surrender, his head shakes a quick no before he finishes the rest of the drink in his hand.  
  
Rey did, however, sneak into his room last night, to give him something she called a “pre-wedding present”, which just happened to be the best blow job he’d ever received in his life. Not that he was going to share that with Han.    
  
Ben had been a little tense all week, but no one really blamed him, he was getting married after all. Yesterday though, he was snapping at nearly everyone, including Poe, who often joked with Rey about who Ben liked better (it was Rey, but Poe could dream) and just generally a stressed-out mess. So, when Rey whispered in his ear at the dinner table that if he calmed the fuck down, she’d suck him off afterwards, he, by some miracle, managed to hold it together the rest of the night without so much as raising his voice at anyone.  
  
“No Pops, we probably got a while until you get to become a grandpa. Just uh, don’t,” Ben starts as the bartended slides him his fourth drink of the hour, and the last one he intends on having until tonight.  
  
“Don’t tell your mother that, yeah I got it,” Han tells him with a pat on the shoulder before he stands and pulls a couple of bills out of his wallet.  
  
“I’ll be right down,” Ben murmurs as he lifts his drink to his lips, and Han raises a hand in acknowledgment as he makes his way back towards the grand ballroom where his mother undoubtedly has made someone cry.  
  
Possibly several someone’s, she is Senator Leia Organa Solo after all.  
  
Tipping his head back Ben downs the last bit of his Old Fashioned with a relish for the burn on the back of his throat.  
  
In less than six hours, he’ll be Rey’s husband.  
  
A thought that both terrifies and excites him to no end.  
  
***  
  
In less than four hours, Rey will be a wife.  
  
Ben’s wife.  
  
In less than four hours, Rey will be Ben’s wife.  
  
A thought that both terrifies and excites her to no end, though right now she’s leaning more towards the terrified bit.  
  
Rose, Paige, Jessika and Kaydel have spent the day getting pampered with her, her soon to be in-laws treat, and now that she has a moment to herself, she finds herself an anxious mess.  
  
It’s not as if all her life hasn’t been leading to this moment; she knew the second she met Ben Solo as a bright eyed eleven-year-old, someday she would marry the sullen thirteen-year-old, despite his scowls and disinterest in the adopted daughter of his parent’s longtime friends. Rey had the uncanny ability to see right through Ben’s shit even as a kid, and while their tentative friendship was begrudging on his part at best during their formative years, something shifted the summer before Rey’s freshman year at university.  
  
Maybe it was the fact that the last time Ben had seen her, she had been a gangly sixteen-year-old who just finished her sophomore year of high school, not quite grown into her body yet and always a little awkward around him due to the massive crush she had.  
  
Or maybe it was because he hadn’t been home at all since leaving to university, instead choosing to spend his summers working at the retreat center his uncle owned and staying as far away from his childhood home and all the ghosts that haunted him there.  
  
All Rey can be certain of is her life changed that Fourth of July night when Ben Solo kissed her under the fireworks at his uncle Lando’s lake house.  
  
And it’s about to change again when she meets him at the end of the aisle in the grand ballroom in the Sheraton Baltimore North, married to the son of one of the most powerful senators in the country.  
  
Which is probably why she’s hiding in the closet of her suite while her maid of honor Rose talks to the photographer.  
  
The pressure of her new family and the potential of being a politicians wife someday is daunting.  
  
“Rey darling?” she hears her mother knock before pulling the door open to peak inside.  
  
Rey just looks up at her mom with glassy eyes from where she sits on the floor.  
  
“My darling girl, this is your wedding day, why am I finding you on the floor of a closet?” Jyn Erso-Andor asks as she lowers herself down to the floor where Rey sits in a wrapped in a spare blanket she found in the top of the closet.  
  
“What if I’m bad at it?” she asks, her voice is small and foreign to her own ears.  
  
“At what?”  
  
“At being a wife. What if I’m the worst wife to ever exist and Ben divorces me because I’m terrible at household chores and I can’t bake a cake from scratch and I leave my shoes in the hallway? What if Ben decides to go into politics after all and I ruin it for him by being the worst wife ever?” Rey admits out loud for the first time. These things are some of her greatest fears and she’s never given them voice before, because they sounded silly in her head and even more so now as she tells her mom.  
  
Jyn laughs, short and quick while her eyes light up in amusement.  
  
“Its not funny mom,” Rey whines as she buries her head in her hands.  
  
“No, no you’re right, it’s not funny. It’s just, well, I had a lot of the same fears when I married your father. Not the exact same ones, but similar worries. It’s normal Rey, to fear that you’re not going to be good enough, and as for the politics bit, well, that’s something you need to talk aboy with Ben. But the only man that I’ve ever met who is more in love than Ben Solo happens to be your father, so I don’t think you need to worry yourself with these things,” her mom tells her as she pulls her into a quick hug.  
  
“We need to get dressed now Sunshine,” Jyn says as they pull apart and Rey scrambles to her feet.  
  
The uneasiness that she has been experiencing all day is still lingering when she allows her mother and bridesmaids to help her get dressed, but Rey just chalks it up to typical wedding day nerves.  
  
Apparently, it’s normal to feel like this on your wedding day.  
  
  
***  
  
Apparently, it’s normal to feel like this on your wedding day.  
  
At least that’s what Poe tells him as he adjusts Ben’s tie about two hours before the start of the ceremony.  
  
“Nerves are normal Ben, you should be more worried if you’re not a little anxious,” his long time best friend says as he gives Ben’s appearance one last look over before giving him an approving nod.  
  
“I don’t remember you being jittery on your wedding day,” Ben tells Poe, who looks across the room to where his own husband stands adjusting his own tux.  
  
“That’s because we married in the courthouse the moment Michigan made it legal after the Supreme Court ruling. Our ceremony here was like, four months after the fact? And really only because your mom would have killed us if we didn’t have one,” Poe says with a cheeky grin as he gestures to where Leia stands in the door way.  
  
“Damn right I would have, for a moment I thought you were my only boy I’d ever see tie the knot Poe. I thought this day would _never_ come, Ben waited so long to propose,” his mom smirks as she walks over and pinches Ben’s check. He rolls his eyes and gives her a long, but good-natured sigh.  
  
“I didn’t wait _that_ long, Christ mom Rey was eighteen when we started dating. It’s only been six years.”  
  
“Which is about three years too long to be dating Benjamin,” his mom snarks.  
  
Ben just sighs and runs a hand through his hair. His mother means well, he knows she does, but while he might be able to let these sorts of comments roll off him with practiced ease, Rey… well Rey does not. She tries, she adores Leia and Han and they her, but he knows she feels the pressure to live up to some imagined expectation that comes with being the daughter in law of one of the countries most well respected Senators.  
  
“Mom,” he says warningly before his father pokes his head in the door.  
  
“Leia, the wedding planner is badgering me about seating plans and I have no clue about any of this sweetheart.”  
  
Leia gives an exasperated sigh and a shake of her head before she turns tail, muttering under her breath about useless men as she exits the room. Han pauses briefly before catching Bens eyes and giving a brief nod.  
  
“I’ll keep her out of your hair kid, just uh, finish getting ready or whatever,” Han says with a quirk of his lips.  
  
Ben responds with a smile and nod of gratitude before his dad makes a hasty retreat at the sound of his name being yelled at him down the hallway.  
  
“Coming sweetheart!”  
  
Poe and Finn share a brief look before bursting into laughter, which only causes Ben to scowl at them.  
  
“What’s so funny?”  
  
“Dude, it’s just that you and Rey are basically your parents,” Finn tells him after he wipes a stray tear from his cheek.  
  
“No, we’re not. My parents are dysfunctional at best. Rey and I are nothing like that,” Ben scowls further at Finn.  
  
Rey had introduced Finn to Poe that first winter that she and Ben had been dating, when Poe came home from The University of Michigan for Christmas. It was love at first sight, Ben’s pseudo brother was instantly smitten, and Finn was just as quickly. By June Finn had decided to transfer to Poe’s university for his sophomore year of college and just a few years later they married in a courthouse when the Supreme Court ruled in favor for making gay marriage legal across the states.  
  
“What my better half means is, Han is devoted to your mother. Sure, they squabble, and I know things haven’t always been the best between them, but they are so in love it’s disgusting Ben. Just like you and Rey,” his best man says softly as he places a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Poe is, as always, completely right about this. Try as he might, Ben can’t really deny the parallels of his relationship with Rey and his parents own marriage. There are days that he and Rey get along about as good as oil and water, but damn it all of he doesn’t know he’s the luckiest man in the world to have that woman look at him like he hung all the stars and moon just for her.  
  
The subdued moment is lost as soon as the frantic knocking on the door starts, Finn scrambles across the room to open it up to a very frazzled looking Rose.  
  
Rose Tico, someone Ben has seen flustered maybe twice in the several years they have known each other, looks like she’s about to have a breakdown right in front of them. She’s in her bridesmaid gown, some flowy lavender creation that he vaguely remembers Rey describing as Grecian, and her iPhone is clutched between her perfectly manicured nails.  
  
The absolute look of dread on her face makes Ben’s stomach bottom out.  
  
“What’s going on? Did the pastor cancel? Is the DJ stuck in traffic? Did they drop the wedding cake?” Finn peppers her rapid fire with questions when he realizes that Rose isn’t going to say anything without prompting.  
  
“We uh... we can’t find Rey.”  
  
***  
  
Running out of her wedding wasn’t on her agenda for today. Honestly, it wasn’t. It was just that Rey _really_ needed some air, and then next thing she knew she found herself in front of the hotel with her cellphone in hand and her Uber already ordered, so really it was a sign, right?  
  
She loves Ben.  
  
She loves Ben so much it physically hurts her at times to be in love with him.  
  
He is not perfect, far from it.  
  
He has a bit of a temper and when he sets his mind to something, for better or for worse, he pursues it with such a single-minded determination that everyone in his path better watch out.  
  
Which, okay, that has its benefits for sure, like the time he was determined to draw out making her come with only his tongue and when she finally did come after nearly forty minutes of delicious torture she had what can only be called a out of body experience. That definitely qualifies as for better she thinks.  
  
And then all the hundreds of other little things about him that drives her nuts at times, all those little things that make him such a wonderfully flawed human being, she loves those things about him too.  
  
But as soon as the photographer turned her back to switch cameras while Rey and her bridesmaids were taking pictures before the ceremony, Rey saw her opportunity to make a break for it and took it.  
  
Julia Roberts she’s not though, and she knows her getaway wasn’t exactly the cleanest.  
  
Her phone has been blowing up for an hour now. Everyone has been calling or texting and she’s turned it to silent as she sits on this park swing in her way too expensive wedding gown.  
  
Everyone except the one person she would really like to talk to right now.  
  
So instead of thinking about the ceremony that’s due to start any minute now, Rey pumps her legs to get as high as she can get on this rickety park swing and enjoys the silence.  
  
“Hey kid,” she hears from somewhere down below her as continues her forward momentum.  
  
  
Of course, he found her here, they had been to this park more times than she could count in the last six years, sat on these swings on plenty of occasions whether they were just talking or trying to see who could get higher (he always won).  
  
“Mind if I join you?” Ben asks tentatively as she hears the chains of the swing next to hers jostle from his weight.  
  
Rey offers only a shrug but doesn’t say anything, because what do you say to the person you love more than anything when you’ve left them at the alter?  
  
The two of them swing together in companionable silence for what feels like hours. The sun has started to set, but it’s not enough yet for a chill to appear thanks to the humidity that lingers in the air around them.  
  
Finally, Rey allows herself to slow down, and Ben follows suit until both of them are completely still. Her fiancé, or whatever he is right now, reaches across the space in between them to pull her loose hand into his own, his fingers lacing with hers as he waits for her to say something, anything.  
  
“I’m sorry. I had every intention to marry you today, you know. Up until I heard your mother talking about how Barack and Michelle sent their congratulations and a gift, anyways,” she beings, voice not nearly as strong as she had wanted it to sound.  
  
“She’s a bit much, I know.”  
  
“It just got me to thinking, about how I’m not prepared to be a wife. At least not your wife, with all your family’s political connections and grandeur. I’m just some adopted daughter of to a couple of Peace Corp veterans who knew your mother from war protests back in their college days, I’m not really made for this world,” the explanation sounds stupid even in her own ears, but when she turns to look at Ben, finally, he doesn’t look like he thinks she’s dumb for feeling this way.  
  
If anything, he looks like he understands her exactly.  
  
And she supposes he must, because Ben has never really fit in with his family’s identity either.  
  
“Rey, baby, I’m an architect. I have zero interest in my family’s political dynasty. So, if you have some crazy idea that I’m going to run for office someday and you’re going to have to play the role of perfect little wife, please just forget that now,” Ben tells her with a smile that causes her stomach to erupt into a million butterflies.  
  
It’s amazing that after six years together he’s still able to get that reaction from her.  
  
“Well the wife part is going to have to wait now huh?”  
  
Ben looks at her quizzically, a single eyebrow raised as if it’s a question all on its own, “What?”  
  
Rey snorts a laugh at his confusion, because there’s no way they are still getting married tonight after she ran off the way she did.  
  
“We should have been married like, an hour ago Ben. Please tell me you sent everyone home when they couldn’t find me.”  
  
“Ehhhh…” is all he says with a little shrug and before Rey knows it Ben is pulling her up from her swing and into his arms.  
  
“I may have told Rose to tell everyone you broke a tooth on a pretzel rod and that we found an emergency dentist who could fix it,” he says into her hair as he presses his lips into the crown of her head.  
  
“Oh my god, you did not!” she squeals as she smacks his shoulder and pulls away just enough that she can look up at him.  
  
“I did. Because I knew exactly where you were going to be and what was going through your brain, and that you’d come back with me because you’re excited to be my wife.”  
  
“And think of all the food we’d be wasting,” she quips as she pulls herself closer to him, content to just stand in his arms for a moment longer.  
  
“The cake too baby, don’t forget about that.”  
  
“Ben,” she breathes his name like it’s the only thing tethering her to the Earth, and really it might just be. “I love you.”  
  
She can feel his smile from where his face is buried into her hair again, and she melts further into him because she’s never felt as loved as she does right now.  
  
“I know.”  
  
***  
  
“And with the authority invested in me by the state of Maryland, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ben, you may kiss your bride,” the minister barely manages to get out before Ben practically pounces on Rey.  
  
In one fluid motion, he pulls her close and dips her low before pressing his lips against hers. Rey reaches up and tangles her hands in his already mused hair as she kisses him back, and fuck, Ben didn’t realize how much _better_ it was going to be to kiss Rey when she was his wife than when she was just his fiancée.  
  
“It’s my honor to introduce you all to the new Mister and Misses Benjamin Solo!” their pastor announces when they finally separate and face the crowd in the grand ballroom several hours after the intended time they had planned on being wed.  
  
Leia is wiping free flowing tears away with a silk hankie and Han casually flicks a single tear off of his cheek as he wraps a free arm around his wife, and on Rey’s side her parents, Jyn and Cassian, are in a tight embrace with their own tears.  
  
But Ben only has eyes for the gorgeous woman to his right, his very own ray of light with her blinding white smile and sunshine disposition. Whatever her fears have been today have evaporated with the pronouncement of their marriage, and she looks as giddy as he feels.  
  
“I love you,” he whispers into her ear as he presses a quick kiss into her hair before he starts to lead her down the aisle for the first time as husband and wife.  
  
“I know.”  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @itsbexduh  
> tumblr: @forcebondbensolo / @bex-xo
> 
> let me know if you like it??


End file.
